


Hearts that Fall

by Amblelambs



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: After Namek, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bulma is curious, Capsule Corporation, F/M, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Vegeta is Bad at Feelings (Dragon Ball), Vegeta is Vegeta, others are unsure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amblelambs/pseuds/Amblelambs
Summary: Vegeta glanced at her, then away to stare at the wall with his arms crossed. "Tell me what you had in mind." Then more quietly he added, "I don't know what a fling entails…"Bulma can't help but think about the Bad Man. After some consideration, she decides to approach him with a proposition. What's the harm in asking? He'll either say yes or no... Then they can forget about it... Right?
Relationships: Bulma Briefs & Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is a complete fiction- Chapter One. A heads up, this doesn't follow cannon time lines and begins some months after returning from Namek. I take a few liberties toward the end. You won't hear about Androids in this story or Future Trunks. Thought you should know at the start. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta glanced at her, then away to stare at the wall with his arms crossed. "Tell me what you had in mind." Then more quietly he added, "I don't know what a fling entails…"
> 
> Bulma can't help but think about the Bad Man. After some consideration, she decides to approach him with a proposition. What's the harm in asking? He'll either say yes or no... Then they can forget about it... Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This is a complete fiction- Chapter One. A heads up, this doesn't follow cannon time lines and begins some months after returning from Namek. I take a few liberties toward the end. You won't hear about Androids in this story or Future Trunks. Thought you should know at the start.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

__________________________________________________

**Chapter One**

...

Things had become pretty quiet over the last couple months. Not to be confused with boring, but there was less shouting and less broken structures and devices to repair. 

Vegeta was as irritable as always, the difference seemed to be his tolerance level. It was like the fuse before he blew up was longer now. He spent most of his time in the ship training. Sometimes he came in to forage for food or put a serious dent in their milk supply. It wasn't often he slept in the room granted to him. 

Anyway, it wasn't like he needed to come in the house much, seeing as he had some amenities in the large pod. There was even a little fridge, a bathroom with a simple shower, and a bed below deck.

Bulma puffed a few strands out of her face as she gazed out the window. As usual, a sort of energy emanated from the ship and the door was sealed shut.

_As if that can keep me out._ She smiled to herself. Whether he liked it or not, she helped make that marvelous tech he liked to hide away in. If she wanted to go inside, she could. 

She certainly had, too. Bulma recalled the last time she did. She generally didn't make a habit of telling him she had made dinner. He was welcome to whatever was leftover in the fridge and all the pantries, but at that time she was proud enough of the meal that she wanted to share .

He had been shirtless at the time, which wasn't new. Yet she hung around for some reason and watched for a solid few minutes. Something in the way he moved and glistered, muscles flexing. Before long he had startled her back to reality. Of course the Saiyan was pissed, yelling the same tired lines about how important it was for him to be left alone and not distracted by some weak girl.

They fought. Eventually she shouted that she didn't even give a shit if he wanted to eat the meal she worked so hard on. That he could eat it cold out of a container later for all she cared.

To her surprise and with a lot of grumbling, Vegeta followed her out to the house.

He ended up loving the dinner. Not that he would ever admit it, but it was the same sort of look Goku got when he really liked something, combined with his regular scowl of indifference. The alien did manage to eat in a more civil way, thankfully. A prince would have more manners in that respect, she supposed. They ate in silence, but there was interestingly no tension.

She'd actually enjoyed the quiet companionship, too. Vegeta thanked her quietly as he left the table, forcing himself to say something nice. 

That small appreciation had been enough. It made the rest of the evening feel better. Bulma even had a spring in her step 

The night that followed was much more imaginative about what could have transpired. Her curiosity was switched on after that and she found herself daydreaming on and off about what it would be like to be with him _sexually._

_Would he even want to?_

Bulma twirled a lock of hair as she thought about it once again. It had been a while since she'd been with a man, which made it no easier when she let her thoughts run unchained toward the Saiyan

_I'm a good looking girl. I know my way around a man. Hell, it would be fun to see what a Saiyan can do… Maybe he'd consider it a healthy break from all that training. I mean, he is a man, right?_

In that moment, after weeks of contemplation, she made up her mind. The worst thing he could do was turn her down. Give it a couple days and he'll forget it in the blurr of training. It'll be just another silly thing the Earth woman said.

She nodded to herself. Next time he came inside she would try to find an opportunity to proposition him. That is, as long as her parents weren't home at the time. Talk about awkward.

_What if he actually said yes?_

A small thrill ran down her spine. Vegeta was a good looking man. Insufferable, but roguishly handsome. Plus he had that bad guy thing going on, though she didn't think he'd hurt her for some reason. _Maybe that was a foolish thought._

_He could also be a selfish lover._ Bulma had to consider that. _Honestly, it's really likely. Vegeta doesn't exactly go out of his way for anyone. Knowing that, it might only last as long as he can._

Bulma chewed on her lip, thinking it over. It didn't change her mind. _As if Yamcha was so great. Human men do the same thing, isn't that always a possibility? At least if it's terrible, I can say I gave it a shot, put "Alien Fucker" on my sexual resume._

She laughed and shrugged. "Maybe he'll be less of a dick if he got laid."

The woman set about her usual duties for the day. Her parents had been gone for a couple days and would be gone a couple more at least. If there was ever a time to entertain seducing Vegeta, it was convention week.

...

The day came and went and the next day wasn't looking much better as evening approached. The bluette crossed her arms over her chest with a huff. _I'm running out of time. We won't have all of Capsule House to ourselves for much longer._

Bulma decided to bring the conversation to him, though that meant she would have a much lower chance at success. _He isn't going to like the interruption. I guess you never know, at least I'd be putting it out there._

She ran upstairs to take a rinse off shower, freshening up and putting on a dusky lilac colored sundress. It was casual and easy to maneuver if he did take her up on it. 

_He's seen me in this, so it shouldn't raise any alarms that I have ulterior motives. Beyond trying to bang him, that is. Besides, it's been a while since I've done a manual inspection of the equipment. I can use that as my excuse for an unplanned visit_

As she was heading to the front door, she heard a car pulling in the driveway outside.

_That couldn't be my parents, could it? Doesn't sound like a Capsule Corp vehicle…_

When she stepped through the doorway, she recognized Yamcha's car. With a roll of her eyes she continued on her way. _He won't follow me into the ship. Maybe he'll leave if I stay in there._

Her plans to start something with Vegeta slipped through her fingers like water. Now she just didn't want to deal with her ex-boyfriend asking for another chance again.

Bulma locked eyes with him as he exited his vehicle, but pointedly ignored him on her way to her destination.

"Oh come on, Bulma. Don't be like that." He called after her. "You never give me the time of day anymore."

"I've tried to hear you out, Yamcha. I have nothing more to say to you or hear from you. I want you to leave. I'm far too busy for your nonsense."

She continued on her way but knew it wouldn't be enough for him.

"Hey, don't you think you're being unreasonable? I made a mistake, alright? It's been four months and I've already apologized. Why am I the only one trying to fix us? The least you could do is give me another shot."

Bulma spun around on him, angered by his insolence. "We aren't _broken._ What we had was _incinerated!_ There is no _fixing_ it and I'm happier without you! So get out of here, for fuck's sake!"

There was a thump from inside of the vessel that distracted Yamcha, but Bulma was plenty used to the way Vegeta could crash around in there. She kept her glare on him and he stared down into her angry eyes.

"What are you so busy with anyway, _him?_ " Yamcha gestured behind her. "You're helping someone who had me killed, you know. That maniac wanted to destroy the Earth, you helping him get stronger will only doom us all in the end."

Bulma seethed. "I'm doing my part! I'm not an alien or any kind of ultra powerful human, this is what I can do!"

He snatched her wrist and tugged her. "We should discuss this elsewhere. Somewhere away from him."

She resisted, prying at his fingers to no avail. "Let go, you asshole! I'm not going anywhere!"

Despite her words, she was unable to make him let go as he started dragging her toward his car. "I'm not having this conversation with that lunatic so close by. We're leaving so I can talk some sense into you."

"I'm staying right here, idiot!" Bulma dug her heels in the ground only to leave tracks in the dirt as he pulled her along. She resorted to smacking and slapping his forearm. "Stop! That's starting to hurt, jackass!" 

Then she growled. "I have half a mind to call Vegeta out here myself!"

'I'm already here!" Came the angry boom of the Saiyan's voice.

The two of them turned to where he shouted and sure enough, the man was right there, his fists tightening and jaw set.

"This doesn't concern you, Vegeta. This is about our affairs." Yamcha said bluntly.

"More like _your_ affairs." Bulma gumbled, trying to wench her wrist from his grasp now that they were stationary. 

"It _is_ of my concern when it disrupts my ability to focus! I can't concentrate with you numbskulls fighting out here!" His eyes flicked over her for a second. "Since you're out here looking to fight someone, you can fight with me." 

Bulma felt Yamcha flinch. It was subtle, she only knew it because she knew the man so well. 

_I wish I didn't._

"Wha-? We aren't fighting, we're leaving. So you can get back on your ship." 

Vegeta crossed his arms. "Seemed to me that she was planning on doing some work in the ship. If that is the case, you'll be leaving without her."

Yamcha tightened his grip enough to make Bulma wince, but for once she tried to keep out of an argument. It sounded like Vegeta was taking her side, so she was confident this would be over soon.

"Bulma doesn't belong to you, she isn't your slave. We'll be gone an hour tops, anyway." Then he huffed. "It's not like you actually need her or you'd know for certain if she was going to perform maintenance today."

Clearly that was not the right thing to say to the already enraged spaceman. Vegeta stomped his feet as he moved closer. "Obviously you don't understand!" The blue aura of his power created a chaotic halo around his frame. "If you don't take your hand off the woman, I'm going to _rip your arm off!"_

That was when Bulma felt Yamcha release her, causing her to crash down onto the grass as he backed off. It was too late. Vegeta stormed past her as she inspected the red mark that remained.

"Alright, alright! I'm going, see?" Yamcha panicked.

The Saiyan suddenly fazed out and back in directly in front of her fleeing ex-boyfriend. He snatched up the front of Yamcha's shirt and brought the large man down as he raised his knee _hard_ into his chest.

Yamcha sputtered and coughed in pain, tossed to the ground to writhe in agony. "Let that serve as a reminder that you aren't welcome while I'm here."

Vegeta turned and came toward her, giving her a nervous feeling. _He's so mad, what if I was wrong to think he wouldn't hurt me?_

"And you! Get up!" He snarled, grabbing her under her armpit and pulling her to her feet. Somehow he managed not to pinch or leave her with any sensation of pain, even though it felt rough. "Don't let this go to your head! As long as you and your family remain useful to me, you are under my protection! Got that? Any threat to you is a setback to me by the nature of our business alone!"

Bulma was stunned. She was grateful to still be able to stutter a quiet, "T-Thank you.", through the shock of everything.

A car door slammed and the vehicle Yamcha arrived in roared out of the driveway.

"This isn't personal! Understand? You're the faster of the two of you, I don't need any delays from your weak little wrist getting sprained." He moved closer to her face, adding "I will be notified if that Earthling returns. That's not a request!"

Without another word, Vegeta let go of her and went off, the blue light dissipating at last. He headed back to his pod without a look back.

She stood in silence, still trying to process what happened. _Should I still at least check on the machines?_

It felt even more inappropriate now to carry on with her initial reason for dropping by, especially since he just came to her rescue and shouted at her. <> Why push it? 

Her heart rate picked up and she felt warm in the face. _It shouldn't turn me on that he helped me. He hurt Yamcha pretty badly…_ Bulma shook her head of those thoughts. _I just need to build a vibrator or something. This whole thing was a bad idea._

She let out a breath, letting the moment pass before she walked along his path, already alone outside.

As she entered the craft, he was taking a drink from his water bottle. _He is waiting for me to do what I have to do so he can focus. I should be quick so I can get out of his hair._

Bulma felt distracted, but she didn't need to think about what to do. She ran all the usual diagnostics and recalibrated some systems that were slightly off. It was a good thing she had stopped by, anyway. Some of the software needed an update and she could see opportunities to make improvements on a few other functions. 

When she was finished, she stood. Making sure her dress remained in a decent place. Vegeta just stared at her for a second.

"Was that all?" He deadpanned. 

_He didn't expect me to pull some new capsules from my ass, did he? It's not like I have pockets._

She bit her tongue.

"That's all! I will be working on some updates and I do have some plans for new drones and stronger core gravity adjustments. But, yeah. This is it for now."

Vegeta made some sound between a hum and a grunt.

"Anyway..." Bulma turned and walked toward the exit.

Her inner voice nagged at her. _Just do it. He isn't in a bad mood anymore. I'm sure he would have been more livid if I had barged in like I planned._

Bulma squeezed her eyes shut, knowing she already agreed with her own thoughts. 

_Aw hell…_

"Actually, there is one more thing…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are interested in some artwork for this fic, I have some on
> 
> Tumblr: scribbleambs
> 
> And
> 
> Twitter: @ambientambs /ScribbleAmbs
> 
> I have a finish comic of this chapter, but it is more of the jist of it and a bit exaggerated for my own fun. I don't think I'll do more comics, but prob little scenes


	2. Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma squeezed her eyes shut, knowing she already agreed with her own thoughts. 
> 
> Aw hell…
> 
> "Actually, there is one more thing…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Here we go with another chapter! I put ten as the chapter count, but I don't know how many I'm dividing the story into. If you see less than 40k words, we aren't done yet. 
> 
> The Proposition
> 
> \----------------------------

_Man, how should I say it?_

"Well?" The Saiyan questioned in mild annoyance.

"Wellll, I was also wondering… If you would like to fool around sometime." She said the last part quickly, as if it made it any easier.

"Fool around? I'm not a child." He muttered

_Oh, whelp. He doesn't know what that means…_

"No, it means to have a fling or one night stand." Bulma clarified, her face heating up a touch.

"I don't know your Earth slang, woman. Use correct terminology."

It was a shame she wasn't trying to have a conversation with him instead. He was actually being very patient considering who he was. They could have really talked with each other for a few minutes.

"Sex, Vegeta." Bulma stated, feeling extra embarrassed that it took so many attempts to ask such a thing. "I'm asking if you are interested in having sex with me sometime."

That got through to him as he was taken aback. Then he sneered. "Are you seriously asking such a ridiculous, vulgar thing? I'm the Prince of all Saiyans! You're a human, you aren't worthy of such a proposition. I'm not about to water down my legacy-"

_"Hello?!_ I'm not asking to have your _baby!_ Or get married! I'm talking about a single instance of casual sex. That's all! A yes or no will suffice!" Bulma shouted back, starting to match his intensity. 

"It's absurd of you to suggest I'd even think about sex with you! Is this some Earth way of expressing gratitude or are you some perverted slut?"

Without thinking about what she was doing, she slapped him across the face. "Slut!?" It hurt her hand more than it hurt his face, she was certain. Bulma was too offended to care.

"I was offering something we both could enjoy, but you're calling me a _slut!?"_ She grinded her teeth in frustration, staring back into his vengeful eyes. "If you want to wait for the right woman that meets your standards, _your highness,_ go right ahead! I get the feeling you'll never fuck again, but that is your choice! If you change your mind, take a _fucking_ shower and come find me!"

She gave him no time for a retort, as much as he looked like he had a lot to say. Even as she left and was halfway across the yard, he hadn't chased her down to have the last word.

_That asshole. I knew better than to bring it up, but I still insisted on it. I shouldn't feel as hurt as I feel, this isn't a big surprise._

"Urghh! The nerve, he didn't have to be so rude!" Bulma growled, marching upstairs to her room. "I'm so over today, at least I don't have anything left to do. I need some time to cool off."

Once in her room, the bluette drew the curtains closed and flopped on her bed. She needed to block everything out for a while. She started counting backwards from one thousand, feeling like she needed a lot more time than her usual one hundred.

At three hundred and sixty-three, she heard the door downstairs open. She stopped counting out loud and began counting in her head. At three hundred and fifty-four, the stairs creaked with weight.

Bulma forgot what number she was on when she heard a door down the hall click shut and the shower head activate.

_Is he actually going to come over here?_ Her blood ran cold and she no longer counted back. _Is Vegeta changing his mind after all that? H-he wouldn't hate fuck me, would he? That's not at all what I want! Dammit, Bulma! You really did it this time!_

_But he is showering… and he didn't slam any doors…_

Bulma sat up and fixed her hair. _Come on, Bulma! Be confident. And if he did change his mind, don't be all smug about it._

The sound of water ended after several minutes. Then the door opened again and his footsteps were coming her way.

_Stay calm._ She fortified, leaning back on her elbows. The door to her room cracked and in stepped the Prince himself. His hair looked towel dried and he was only wearing his black undershorts. 

Vegeta glanced at her, then away to stare at the wall with his arms crossed. "Tell me what you had in mind." Then more quietly he added, "I don't know what a _fling_ entails…"

_I'm going to have sex with Vegeta. This is really happening. Why do I feel so scared and giddy at the same time?_

"I can show you." Bulma offered softly. "Just… Sit on the bed with you back against the wall."

Having control would make her feel more comfortable, anyway. She hoped it wasn't a deal breaker.

Vegeta turned his black eyes to her blue ones, then looked at her wrist. "You sure you want to start something like this with someone like _me?_ You bruised from the altercation with that weakling."

_Don't get mad. He's saying he's worried he might hurt me worse than Yamcha. He can't help that he only knows how to be a prick about everything._

"Believe it or not, I've thought about this a time or two. I'll let you know if I can't handle it."

He looked at her for a little longer before walking to the bed and sitting exactly where she requested with a heavy thunk. "Now what?" He asked, his cheeks slightly pink.

_Don't tease him about it or he'll leave._

"You can sit there and I'll do some things. You can join in whenever you're ready or close your eyes and let me do everything. Either way, it should feel good for both of us. That's the only rule. We both have to enjoy it, so tell me if you don't."

Vegeta made a _'tch'_ sound, as if it was still ridiculous to him, but he closed his eyes and otherwise was silent.

Bulma smiled, walking on her knees, straddling his legs as she made her way onto his lap. He was tense even as she slid her hands over his exposed chest for the first time. "Relax, it's just the two of us." She placed a kiss on his warm skin. "I'm not going to tell anyone you let yourself have fun for once."

Her lips made a path up to his shoulder as she sat on his thighs, moving her hips slowly as he sucked in a small breath.

_Has anyone ever touched him gently like this?_

Travelling more, her mouth massaged along his neck, then her fingers found their way into his hair. The Saiyan finally started to melt with a hushed sigh. Bulma ground herself more experimentally against him and could feel he was getting harder.

_Good to know this human can get a reaction out of him. She thought playfully._

Bulma raked her teeth lightly over the muscle of his neck before taking it between her teeth and rolling it gently.

That earned her a groan, one he cursed immediately after. "Damn you, woman." He growled, as if somehow he expected to be immune to her tactics.

Vegeta came alive then, turning her head to the side and sinking his teeth into her flesh. He bit harder than she had and she cried out at the sensation, his mouth at just the right spot to send shivers through her spine. The feeling definitely shared a border with pain, but it didn't cross into that territory.

_Maybe it will all feel like this?_

His hand released her as he sucked and alternated pressure on her neck, feeling his way down her shoulders, over her ribs and sides, until they settled on her ass. He held her hips still as he rolled up against her with a _'Nnh'_ into her skin. 

Her breath hitched at the feeling of him.

Vegeta untucked the dress from where it had settled under her, then lifted her hips and rustled a little more before his hands came back to rock her against him.

This time they both made noise. Her pantied crotch rode the length of his bare cock as he tugged her forward and back over and over it.

_He's bigger than I anticipated._

Which was to say, bigger than Yamcha. She'd never been with anyone else, so maybe she had a bad understanding of how big a dick could be.

His fingers slipped into the top of her dress, ripping it down and over her chest, only to find her bra. He didn't even try to bother with it before tearing both the dress and undergarment from her body as if they were made of tissue paper.. 

The part of her brain that would have admonished him wasn't functioning as she focused on the feeling between her legs.

Bulma was nearly naked, the exception being her bikini briefs, which would have matched his absent shorts as they were both made at Capsule Corp.

The second her clothes were discarded from his hands he dove into her breasts. He waged a starved man's war, licking, flicking, pinching, and fondling, then sucking and nibbling. For someone who was so against anything like this, he really was enthusiastic now.

_Must be a boob man._ She mused distractedly

She was clutching his shoulder and running her other hand over his muscular chest, sighing and moaning as he lavished her sensitive nipples with his mouth. 

Then to her surprise, he moved a hand to her cheek and popped off her chest, finding a new place to set his lips. Vegeta was suddenly kissing her. It was hardly a chaste peck, the Saiyan slanted his mouth over her's and took advantage of her shock, deepening the kiss.

Bulma's eyes flutter shut, giving in to all of it. The way he rocked against her dampened sex, how his tongue felt moving with her's, how strong he felt guiding her body along his.

One arm lifted her up to bear weight on her knees. His free hand moved to her pelvis, bypassing the strip of cloth that still remained and slipped into the wetness gathered along her seam.

He groaned as he ran his fingers through her arousal, making her stomach knot with anticipation. Then he thrust two fingers at once. Bulma gasped and Vegeta made a strangled sort of noise.

" _Fuck, woman,_ how are you like this?" 

She'd take it as an insult if he didn't sound so pleased to feel her, working his digits in and out as they both found pleasure in the action.

It wasn't long before she felt a coiling in her abdomen, the pitch of her voice raising. Vegeta stopped, withdrawing his fingers, and causing her to whimper at the loss.

"Aw, _so needy._ " He said teasingly, keeping her underwear pulled to the side so the tip of him could push firmly where his hand had been. 

Bulma sucked in a breath when he pressed a little harder. _I'm wet, but it's not going in._

"It's not gonna fit." She said heatedly as she pushed down a bit. _Gods, will I tear if I go through with this?_

"Relax." He said in a strikingly reassuring tone. "I'm… just minding your rule."

With a slightly more forceful tug, the muscles of her walls gave and allowed him passage into her, easily the largest thing her body ever accepted. Her jaw clenched a little as she took more of him, then he stilled her descent. 

"Stop?" Vegeta asked, showing more concern than she thought he was capable of. 

Bulma looked him in the eye and he didn't advert his gaze as he often did when behaving a way that suggested he might care. "No, it's okay. I'm just… Not used to a _Saiyan Prince."_

_He earned that remark for being compassionate for once._

Vegeta peppered her with little kisses all over her shoulder, neck and cheek, taking a moment to kiss the faint bruise Yamcha had given her and the palm of her hand. He kissed her mouth as he led her the rest of the way down, stretching her to the limits when he was fully seated.

"Y-You're really tight." He grunted, keeping motionless. _"I like it."_ His voice was reverent, shuddering. "How do I make _you_ like it?"

Bulma breathed through his presence, then sat up away from his body. She whispered. "Let me."

It was a little intimidating to have him watching her as she began to rub circles on her clit. He was gazing over her with an intensity that was different from his other stares. Vegeta ran his hands along her sides, over her thighs and up again to ghost softly over her back.

As her ministrations started to help, he returned to nuzzle and sucking on her breast, caressing her gently.

Carefully, she lifted up slightly and back down. It wasn't great, but the friction seemed to help a little with the ache, so she did it again. The more she moved, the better it felt. The better it felt, the more her body supplied lubricant to help her glide.

An arm provided her with back support as his hand came between them to take over her motions, his thumb strumming pleasantly on her clit. Slowly, he started to move with her, matching her pace and rhythm.

They panted as they started with shallow thrusts, bringing the fire back. "More. I think it's okay." She whispered in his ear.

He obliged, pulling her higher and bringing her down more swiftly. The pain was there but it wasn't just pain. Vegeta looked at her, his eyes half-lidded and in tune, as if for the first time in knowing each other, they were on the same frequency 

Bulma nodded for him to continue. Instead, Vegeta rearranged his limbs, laying her back clumsily into the bed so he could get on top. 

She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around the back of his neck. "It's okay." She murmured."I'm fine."

With her final permission, he pulled nearly out and slammed back in. Bulma let out a cry, digging her nails into his skin. "It's good, keep going." She breathed. On the third hard thrust, his control crumbled into something more wild as he cursed under his breath..

"Is this what you were craving?" Vegeta huffed by her ear. "You like how my cock feels inside you?" Then he got carried away with his own pleasure groaning against her neck. "Fuck, your cunt is like nothing I've felt before, it's _obscene."_

It was like a spark on the horizon as she could feel her peak approaching. "V-Vegeta… Please… Don't stop" she crooned, arching her back when he hit an especially wonderful spot. "You, _~Ahh,_ feel so good."

"That's it, woman." He encouraged as he picked up the pace, pounding almost aggressively as he raised her ass off the mattress. "Cum for me."

It was euphoria as he hammered away at her sex, but it was when he muttered, _"Come on, Bulma."_ that it was all at once too intense and with a shriek, she crested.

His mouth covered hers, swallowing the sound of her orgasm before the hard spasms of her walls forced a raw sound of ecstasy from the Saiyan. Vegeta buried himself with a feral growl and she felt a hot surge as he came, rocking his hips until there was nothing more to give. 

He had given _a lot_ , she soon felt the hot, viscous fluid seeping from where they were joined.

_So much for unworthy… Good thing I'm on birth control._

For a moment they caught their breath, cooling off and coming back to reality.

Vegeta pulled out and away from her body. There was a heavy silence as he appeared to be getting up. "Let me know when you have those upgrades." He said, picking up his undershorts from the bed.

"Wait, you can't just leave like that?" She called out, closing her legs as more of his remnants spilled out.

"And why not? We fulfilled our agreement. It's not like I'm your lover." Vegeta grumbled.

_Why do I want him to stay? He's right, after all._

"It's proper etiquette. You're supposed to stay for a minimum of five minutes." She reasoned. 

The man huffed, seeming to disagree, yet he laid back down beside her. "It's nonsense, what purpose does this serve?"

"It's called aftercare. Trust me, five minutes of us laying this far apart is the barest of aftercare. It's better than nothing, though."

He was quiet before asking, "What is usually involved in this _aftercare?_ Why is it such an important ritual?"

Bulma sighed contentedly, still enjoying the tingles she was left with. "Romantic relationships and fuck buddies do it. It's part respect, part comfort. Making sure everyone leaves without feeling used or abused... More serious pairs often cuddle and touch, maybe kiss and all that… Some just talk about how it felt for them and what they liked."

"Like a review in order to work on better form?" The Saiyan inquired, latching onto something more familiar to him.

"Yeah, I guess? Or what we are doing right now. Don't overthink it." Bulma said, tapping his bicep with the backs of her fingers. "Anyway, that's it. It's already over. Was that so difficult?" She teased.

"Hmph." Vegeta rolled his eyes and moved to the edge of the bed. He didn't put his undergarment on and she couldn't blame him. Bulma watched him, staring at his old tail stump above his ass and he walked to the door. 

"What _did_ you like?" He questioned with half of his body already in the hall. Vegeta wasn't looking back at her. Typical Princely avoidance.

"I liked that you…"

_Said my name…_

"-changed your mind and came upstairs… Because I liked all of it." Bulma closed her eyes. "You really set the bar high for earthlings "

_"Tch."_ He sounded off from the doorway. "Earth men must be really small if Earth women are designed to have such petite passages."

Her afterglow grew warmer as she remembered how she barely fit around him. "For a goodbye kiss I'll really give your ego a boost." 

Vegeta turned, the front of him exposed to her again. _He even looks big flaccid._

"I'll decide what it is worth to me, otherwise you can keep it to yourself." He countered.

"Fair enough " She sighed, moving to the end of the bed. _I probably would have told you anyway. He can use a win, couldn't he?_

The Saiyan moved back in. "I grew up with Goku, so unfortunately I've seen him naked quite a bit. You, uh… Out class him with respects to..." She drew a circle in the air with her finger in direction of his genitals

Vegeta chuckled, a sound she'd love to her more often, then came toward her. "That doesn't surprise me. I already believed Earth had castrated him in some way." He tipped her chin up with his thumb once he was in range to touch her.

"He's probably clueless in bed, too." She laughed a little nervously as he stood in front of her. "Nothing like you, _Prince Vegeta."_

Upon hearing his name purred so seductively, he cupped her face with both of his hands and kissed her. It was a dominating feeling, the way his tongue swirled and pushed against hers, his teeth dragging on her bottom lip before diving into her mouth again. It wasn't the innocent peck she thought she might be lucky enough to get. It was like he was proving her point. 

_No one could hope to beat him at this one thing in particular._

He broke the kiss and stepped away. "You better be careful with what you say to me. You may end up beneath me again."

"Threatening me with a good time?" She winked.

"Not if I only take what I want." He growled back.

_"Bad man "_ She said in a sultry voice. 

_"Tch"_

He didn't say anything else, this time really leaving.

Bulma dropped herself back onto the bed with a satisfied sigh. _Who would have thought someone like Vegeta could make me feel like this?_

She looked to the shredded clothes scattered on her sheets. Her panties were among them. It hadn't occurred to her that he ripped them off. She was naked, but she didn't recall how they came off.

_If he can tear those, I need to work on making a stronger material…_

_And maybe make a few more things for myself, while I'm at it…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-----------
> 
> Thar she blows! And he blows? 
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you stick around for more!


	3. Twice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time was almost exactly twenty-four hours since she saw Vegeta last. Of course, she wasn't worried about him or curious about him, the clock happened to be almost what it was when she checked it yesterday.

** Twice **

_________

True to her word, Bulma worked on those upgrades and when they were ready, she saved them to a data stick. The gravity core required more physical tinkering and 3-D models in order to build new parts that would expand it's functionality. To her, the tweeks were minimal, but she knew he would know the difference as he trained. 

Finally, she _did_ work on the new fabric. It wasn't ready to blend and make yet, but the formula existed on a sheet of paper. It was always easier to work on improving things when she already had a base, rather than starting from scratch. Next time Bulma would have to work from the ground up if this newest material didn't hold up. Hopefully that was far in the future.

The time was almost exactly twenty-four hours since she saw Vegeta last. Of course, she wasn't worried about him or curious about him, the clock happened to be almost what it was when she checked it yesterday. 

Thankfully enough time had passed that she wasn't walking so bow-legged anymore. He'd left her with more of an ache than she knew could occur with sex. Even when Yamcha was a little rough in bed, she didn't ever feel this sore.

Her wrist was a little sore, too, but not terribly discolored. She still didn't like the sight of it. The bite mark, on the other hand, didn't hurt and she didn't mind seeing it.

Bulma decided to head to the kitchen and fix something for dinner. _Salad?_ She pondered, but changed her mind after remembering she skipped lunch. _Maybe some veggie stir fry… with chicken if we have any._

The woman set about washing and chopping vegetables, humming to herself as she fell in the groove. It was nice to look at something vibrant after staring at her research and engineering station all morning.

The front door opened and closed. Based on the footsteps, she knew it was Vegeta and not her parents arriving home early.

He was going upstairs. "I'm making dinner." Bulma called out. "If you want it while it's hot, be here in about half an hour."

Vegeta didn't stop or acknowledge her.

Even though he thoroughly rocked her world the other day, she couldn't care less if he actually wanted to eat. It made no difference to her. In fact, it would be better if they returned to regular day to day life.

The shower was running as she put sesame oil in the wok and started with garlic and ginger, before dropping chopped up chicken into it. As she was tossing the veggies into an ice bath, Vegeta reached the bottom of the steps

_I still have cooked rice prepared in a container. When it's time I'll heat it up and serve everything on top._

She was so invested she didn't notice he'd entered the kitchen until her body was pulled against his, one arm around her waist and the other crossing over her chest to her shoulder.

Bulma gasped at the sudden embrace, startled, then a second time as she felt lips on the back of her neck. 

"Vegeta, _what are you doing?_ " She asked in shock.

"I want to fool around." He rasped. 

"I'm cooking!" She argued, but her protest was weakened by the involuntary sound she let out as he ground against her from behind, his hand slinking low to rub her crotch through her black leggings. 

Vegeta's other hand reached around to shut all of the burners off. "You _were cooking."_ The Saiyan gripped her again and side stepped, bending her over the cleared counter beside the stove. "We're going to have some fun, instead."

The way he spoke made her skin prickle with traitorous excitement. "In the _kitchen?"_ She asked incredulously. 

"In the kitchen" Vegeta echoed, grasping her hips and grinding the bulge in his shorts into her backside, still playing with her clit over her clothes. His mouth found the mark he'd left on her trapezius and sucked tenderly, a contrast to his otherwise gruff actions.

"You're supposed to _ask_ for consent, not _force yourself_ on me." Bulma growled.

"Consent, then." He said flippantly, grazing her ear with his teeth. The Saiyan then whispered, _"I'll make it worth your while."_

_"How?"_ She asked, suppressing a moan as he sucked gently on her neck again, coaxing her to say yes. "Eating is pretty worthwhile to me right now."

"Earth females can have more than one orgasm." He said seductively. 

_Technically yes. Realistically woman are lucky to get one_

"Don't look up porn on our devices, you could corrupt-"

"I'm not a _pervert!_ " He chided. "I researched."

"Why? You're already the best." Bulma sighed, enjoying the sensation of his hot tongue on her cool skin.

His fingers slipped under her waistband to touch her directly. Bulma shuddered, her knee buckling momentarily as he caressed. "Just because you are so easy to satisfy, doesn't mean I'm performing at my best. It's in my blood to be better."

His leg moved between her thighs, widening her stance so he was better aligned against her womanhood as he gyrated. Bulma whimpered, her mind fogging over from his many advances.

"You haven't tried once to push me away, should I take that as consent?" His fingers proceeded to her core, prodding between her folds. "You fought with that earthling-" he said heatedly, _"- but not me."_

"What, you wanna fuck a pissant Earthling?" Bulma teased, pushing against his crotch and holding his face against her neck. "I thought you said humans weren't worthy of a _Saiyan Prince."_

Bulma cried out as his fingers penetrated, biting her lightly where she directed him. He groaned into her skin as he thrust, withdrawing to stimulate her clit, then pushing in again.

"You're so wet for **_your prince."_ ** He groaned, ignoring her goud. 

_The way he talks to me… It shouldn't excite me this much._

His other hand came around to slip down the front of her leggings as well, skilled fingers working in tandem to take her quickly higher. Vegeta dragged his lips over her shoulder, raking his teeth over the fabric of her thin tank top as Bulma moaned her pleasure to the wall and backsplash in front of her.

It was happening faster this time with him stimulating her clit as he fingered her. She could already feel the pressure building in her lower abdomen, nearing her climax while still fully dressed.

_"~Ah, Vegeta!_ I'm _~mmm,_ close." It was difficult to find words for anything as his digits plowed her repeatedly.

Her voice was airy as she asked, "Weren't you going to fuck me?" Realizing he had stopped grinding on her.

"Miss my dick cleaving your little cunt?" Vegeta graveled, his voice dripping with lust. "You want to feel me fucking you against this counter?"

He was so much more cocky this time. Not unlike how he used to sound on Namek when he had the upper hand.

Bulma couldn't hold out any longer when he sped up his actions. She moved her hips with his hands as she hit a wave of ecstasy with a stifled cry. Her body fluttered and clamped around his fingers, but only for a second before he quickly removed them. 

Vegeta tugged her pants down her thighs, as well as his own. She didn't have the chance to come down from her orgasm before he thrust hard, her spine straightening then arching back as Bulma shrieked. 

He drove himself to the very ends of her with one brutal slam of his hips. The Saiyan wrapped an arm around her waist and leaned over her back, caressing down her cheek and throat as he kissed her shoulder. He was whispering in a different language between the breathy, soft dots he left all over her skin.

It only hurt a bit, really. Most of her scream was from the shock to her oversensitive sex. He felt heavy inside her as he slowly rolled an inch out and to the hilt again carefully, not remaining still as he had their first time.

Vegeta's tone was hushed as he continued saying things she didn't understand. Regardless, it soothed her away from the edge of hyperventilation. Her next breath was a sigh, her body relaxing slightly in his grasp.

_"That's my girl."_ He praised, rocking forward and back a little more.

_Does he even know he's comforting me?_

The prince returned to rubbing her clit, sliding his other hand up the back of her tank, running his palm between her shoulder blades to clasp the base of her neck. He kissed her bare skin wherever he could reach while inside her.

Bulma removed the tank top and sports bra underneath, letting him flatten her down against the counter again as he started riding her with longer thrusts.

_"Vegeta…"_ She murmured, feeling the ashes of her orgasm tindle and ember. _"Like that, right there…"_

He straightened up, hand on her hip and shoulder as he propelled himself harder, her body making an audibly wet sound. The man behind her groaned. "How can I get any work done with you in this compound? You're so lithe and hot... So quick to please."

_He has no idea it's never been this easy for me before._

The Saiyan grunted as he pounded away at her, her own moans tumbling freely as he fucked her thoroughly.

Movement caught the bluette's eye. A Capsule Corp vehicle pulling into the driveway.

_My parents!_

"Wait, stop!" Bulma panicked.

"Dammit!" The alien cursed upon seeing the car for himself, pulling out immediately. 

To her surprise he pulled her back and swung an arm under her knees.

The next few seconds were a blur as she clung to him, struggling to understand what was happening until the world around her stopped moving. 

They were in his room upstairs, she realized. He was depositing her onto the bed, flipping her onto her hands and knees as he knelt behind her.

"How quiet can you be?" He asked in a low voice, lining himself up already.

Bulma grabbed his pillow from the head of the bed. "I'm a grown-ass woman, if they hear any of this they better stay out of it."

Still, she let out a throaty moan in his pillow when Vegeta pushed inside again, resuming the pace from the kitchen. As his thighs slapped her ass, she reached down to play with herself, muffling a cry when he dug his nails into her ass cheek.

"I- _nh~,_ miss your screaming." He sighed, almost affectionately. As if to compensate for the personal remark, he started fucking without restraint, lighting the fuse inside her.

She spoke in harsh whispers _"Vegeta! ~Oh, Oh my god! F-Fuck!"_

He scooped her so her back was pressed to his chest, arms holding her tight as he grunting his pleasure in her ear 

"I'm going to make a mess of you." He growled. "Today, tomorrow, the next day... You're mine as long as I'm around, Bulma. Mine to fuck."

It was his dirty words that set her off, bucking against him hard as he drilled her cunt with his thick dick. His hand was suddenly a steel blockade, absorbing most of her shout upon hitting the strongest orgasm of her life.

Vegeta pushed his weight over her, squashing her into the mattress, her ass up as he pounded through her release. It was hard to breathe in this position, her head feeling lighter as he crammed and shoved frantically.

He came with a final plunge, finishing with a gasp. Some fluid dripped in excess onto the sheet with a soft sound.

Limbs loosened from around her, panting as he removed his upper half from her. Vegeta was kneading her ass while still inside her, catching his breath. Bulma looked over her shoulder at him, admiring the way he glistened with sweat, face tipped up toward the ceiling. 

When he noticed her, he pulled out and suddenly rolled her over. She was about to call him rude for tossing her to the side like that, but he moved in close to her again, parting her legs so he could lay between them with the side of his face on her stomach.

They both were quiet, bringing their heart rate down as they settled together. Bulma was lightly running her fingers through his hair, feeling exhausted. She'd never felt tired like the cliche of people falling right to sleep after good sex before now 

_Maybe I've never had good sex…_

She was losing the battle, her hands becoming lazy, slowly stopping.

_...He listened to me about aftercare… He is still here..._

It was her last thought before she passed out on Vegeta's bed with him on top of her lower half.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while to post a chapter. I post on my phone and never look forward to the html. Thanks for reading! I'll try to post another tomorrow if I can stop myself from proof-reading it to death. Been drawing a lot instead of getting these chapters up.


	4. Skin in the Game

It was dark in the room when she opened her eyes. She could tell he was gone and that she was still on his bed more or less where he left her.

There was, however, something new. Three things, technically.

Food bars where his head had been. Presumably because he kept her from cooking dinner.

_I wonder if mom saw the food on the stove and finished cooking it?_

Regardless of that possibly, Bulma ripped one of the wrappers open and took a bite. 

"Hm." She hummed. "Could be worse."

The bluette picked up the food and the discarded clothes that must have made it to his room with them.

_Did he have the sense to grab them when we fled? Maybe he thought he'd get kicked out if there was evidence that someone like him was fucking their daughter…_

She amused herself with that idea, though it was hardly likely.

She walked out into the hall after dressing in only the tank top, sure she wouldn't run into her parents anyway. The first food bar was gone by the time she entered her own room. 

Similar to the last time, walking wasn't very comfortable. Thankfully it wasn't as bad as her first time with the prince. Bulma dropped her clothes in a hamper and retrieved a fresh set of comfy clothes. 

The woman showered, feeling the occasional shiver as reminder of the sex she'd had while she washed. _He is nothing like I'm used to. I think I'm developing a kink for him._

_He's rough, but he tries hard not to hurt me. When he does, he is so soothing. It's like I get the dangerous without the danger…_

_**'You're mine as long as I'm around, Bulma'** _

_He just got carried away when he said that._

_Besides, I should be mad at him for assuming he has a right to my body wherever he wants… Then again, I think he'd honestly stop if I told him to._

_**"You haven't tried once to push me away… You fought that earthling, but not me."** _

"He really didn't have to help me the other day." She whispered to herself as she stepped out of the shower.

_I'm not left handed, either. It's not like I could have really been set back. The damage was already done by the time he came out anyway._

"Damn shower. Always making me think too much." She sighed as she put on a pair of white night shorts and a blue t-shirt. "We sorta upgraded to fuck buddies, I guess. It's not like I'll be looking at anyone else with everything Vegeta's bringing to the table. This works out great for me." 

A voice nagged at the back of her mind. _What if he decides he can do better than me? There isn't anything special about me…_

_Why does that thought... hurt?_

\------------------------ 

With her parents home, Vegeta almost completely stopped coming into the main house. It had been nearly a week since she'd even seen him. When she finally finished his saiyan suit, she decided to go update his systems with the software and tech she'd built.

The ship was empty the entire time she installed and updated the devices. They must have missed each other somehow. After she finished, she left the new clothes in a stack on the floor and ripped a note she'd written from her little paper pad, leaving it for him to read.

**"New material. Gravity, etc- updated! -B"**

At some point as she returned to the main house, she thought she might at least spot him. But she didn't.

_Why do I care? We had fun while it lasted. It really wasn't meant to be more than once, so I should be grateful to have experienced it more than once._

Her phone rang some time after while heading to her new, freestanding lab to get some work done. She had decided to set it up after regularly running out of space in her spare office. They had a few unused buildings, anyway.

Bulma reached in her back pocket to fish her phone out. "Y'ello?" She answered, not checking the caller.

**"Hey Bulma! It's Krillin! Bunch of us are getting together tonight since it's been a few months! You in?"**

_I probably should get out and get my mind off of things here..._

"Yeah, sounds great! What time?"

**"Oh, ah. Right now, actually. It was sort of spontaneous. We're heading to the city, we'll let you know where to meet in a little while."**

"Well okay. Call me when you know. I'm going to get ready now."

**"Alright, talk to you later."**

She put the phone back in her pocket and sighed. At least I can get my head space reset. _I shouldn't feel this way about a one night stand._

_Well, two night stands…_

Bulma turned toward the house and mentally planned what she would wear to save time, a casual, red a-line dress. Something that made her feel good when looking in the mirror, but wasn't too clingy or formal. She changed as soon as she got to her room. As for her hair, she kept it down with her bangs neatly swished to one side. 

When she came down the steps, she was surprised to see Vegeta at the corner of her eye. He was sitting in the kitchen at the table. 

Just sitting. 

Her father was puttering around nearby, but she assumed they weren't doing anything together based on their lack of interest in each other. 

_That's unusual._

The woman changed course and walked on over to the kitchen. "Hey, big guy! I just came back from the ship. You should-" 

"Why are you dressed like that?" He scowled, interrupting her. 

_Since when does he care what I'm wearing. Does he think I was trying to seduce him? I suppose I never wear this around the house…_

"Rude." She said with a tap on his nose, earning a toothy growl. " I'm heading out to meet up with some of the other fighters. It's been a while, so we are catching up." Then she added without thinking, "You could join us, if you'd like. We usually have a few drinks and food if you don't want to come for our company." 

Vegeta sneered and looked off to the side, aggressively disinterested. "How foolish. What a ridiculous distraction. Warriors should spend their energy in more important ways. Getting stronger, faster, learning new techniques. It's no wonder this blasted planet is full of weaklings!" 

Bulma huffed. "Fine. I was just being nice, but go off. While you play with your new gravitational settings and battle suits, I'm going to have a night out. I deserve it for putting up with your attitude!" 

With that she marched to the front door. 

"You're not that stupid, are you? That Earthling will be there." He was on her heels, but stopped following her when her mother started coming down the steps. "You're far weaker than he is if he tries something." 

His expression was dark as she regarded him with her hand on the door. "We have an agreement, but if you get hurt because of your poor judgement- I'm not your bodyguard, you hear me?" 

Bulma clenched her jaw before lashing out. "I can handle Yamcha in public! I'm not completely helpless! 

The Saiyan make a rough noise in his throat, but turned and stomped off. She knew he had more to say but he didn't like being around her mother. Her excitement upon seeing he was in the house, oblivious to the tension, was like repellent. 

"Aw, I thought he was going to stay for dinner tonight." She chimed disappointedly. 

The bluette frowned, still mad he would think so little of her. "No, mom. He doesn't really like us. We only have our purposes to him" 

Bulma didn't think he was within earshot, but he micro-reacted as he went out of sight, disappearing around the corner. Entering the hallway that would take him outside the long way. 

_I don't have to think about his feelings if he doesn't care about mine._ "I'll be home late. I hope your dinner with dad is nice." 

"Oh? You're leaving, too? Well, have a good time! I guess it will be romantic with just your father and I!" 

Just like that, her mother's chipper spirit was back. 

Bulma took off, heading for the city. _I'm not going to let that jerk ruin my good time._

For some time she wandered around. When she finally heard back from Krillin, she happened to be close to the meet up spot. 

At first it was just Krillin and Master Roshi. Soon Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Puar, and Oolong had joined. It was a shame Goku and the others were busy. Goku had only returned a month ago, so she hadn't really gotten to see him. 

They still had a good time as they downed their first drinks. 

"I spend a lot of my time making tech for Vegeta so he can train harder." Bulma answered Chiaotzu, then laughed."So you could say I'm very busy and very stressed." 

Everyone who didn't know became quiet. 

Then Krillin asked, "Vegeta is still living there?" 

Yamcha leaned back and crossed his arms. A smug smile snuck across his face. "Yeah, I tried to reason with her, but she doesn't think she is in any danger." 

"When the Namekians left, I thought he would have, too." Tien spoke. He rubbed his bald head as if bothered by the truth. 

"Where the hell would he have gone? Besides, he is surrounded by Earth's smartest duo. He needs us if he wants to get strong the way Goku did." 

"Yeah. About that." Krillin started again. "Why are you helping him? He tried to kill us all. Not only here, but on Namek, too." His brows knit together. "Although, I guess he didn't try to kill us later on… and he hasn't come after us since being here…" 

Bulma sighed. "Y'know. He isn't so bad." 

Before she could defend herself further, Yamcha cut in. 

"Not so bad?! He dropped me last week! I tasted my own blood for days!" 

"Oh yeah? And whose fault was that?" Bulma shot back. 

"His! If he wasn't glaring at me from that window, I wouldn't have forced you to come with me!" 

_Glaring at him?_

_Is that what the banging sound was in the pod that day? Is that what startled Yamcha?_

_If nothing else, it proved Vegeta warned him more than once before punishing him for disregarding him._

_He really isn't a bad guy._

"You're an idiot. You deserved every bit of it and you know it." She went back to speaking to the whole group. "Vegeta is just different. He isn't going to act like a human. He is Saiyan royalty." 

She shrugged. "He's a pain sometimes, but I actually like having him around." 

The waitress came over and took their meal order. The topic changed, though she could still feel Yamcha was stewing. Bulma decided she didn't care as she tipped back her martini for a blessedly delicious sip. 

Food arrived pretty quickly as they chatted away. 

"Wow, this is great!" She exclaimed after her first bite. 

"Probably beats your cooking!" Krillin joked, causing most of their gang to laugh. 

"Hey! I can cook!" She returned. 

"When was the last time you cooked?" He countered 

"I'll have you know, I cooked several nights ago!" She fought back. "I didn't get a chance to eat it, though…" She recalled, blushing as she realized what she was close to saying. "There was a pressing matter with Vegeta. He was very insistent he needed me for something else." 

"This is what I'm talking about. He treats you like his slave. Always making you do work for him!" Yamcha butted in, finally boiling over. "Even when things were fine between us, it's like he wanted to pull you away from anything that didn't involve his gear or training." 

"I'd rather build Vegeta tech and repair my machines all day, every day, than spend time alone with you. Towards the end of us, I was relieved whenever he needed me!" Bulma argued. 

"I think he needs you now!" Krillin said nervously but urgently. 

All heads turned as if they felt him all at once. Vegeta was walking toward them with an intimidating fix in his brows. He wore one of the many sets of new clothes she had made. She had designed multiple styles and introduced new colors. His current outfit was black bottoms, and a deep grey, sleeveless top. 

"You came." She said surprised. Not as uncomfortable around him as her friends were. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips. 

Vegeta rolled his eyes and dragged a chair from the next table over, sitting at the end by her and Krillin. "I was invited, wasn't I?" 

"You invited him?!" Murmured a few in shock. 

"We already ordered, but you can have mine. I'll order another "She said while placing the dish in front of him. 

He didn't comment. Vegeta used her chopsticks and she wondered what the others thought of that. The hot headed Saiyan should display a level of disgust about eating with utensils she's already used, but he was completely unbothered. 

"Why are you giving him your's? Make him order his own." Yamcha grumbled. 

"Because he is an alien, you doofus! He doesn't know all of our Earth food! The food here is fast, anyway." 

She turned from yelling at him to catch the waitress as she passed. Bulma ordered another serving, as well as a red wine while the others tried to resume regular conversation. 

Vegeta ate his meal in silent agitation. Clearly he didn't come for their company. 

_My parents might not have made enough food for left-overs. Coming out means a free, hot meal._

The waitress came back right away with the wine in a stemless goblet. At least he won't reject it as too feminine looking. 

"Here." She whispered as she leaned closer to him. "This should help you tolerate us." 

His eyes met hers with indifference, but trust. He took the glass from her and had a taste. The man frowned and set it down. "It's gone bad." He stated, continuing to eat. 

Bulma giggled quietly. "It's alcohol. Fermented fruit used to make drinks. They alter your mind so you can relax, but if you drink too much, you'll get sick." 

"You Earthlings… Poison yourselves… On purpose." He droned. "Why am I not surprised?" 

She tapped the back of her fingers on his bicep. "We'll see how long you last without it." 

\------------- 

He didn't last long. 

After the surprise wore off, the others did a great job of moving on. When petty arguments or anything about Goku came up, he certainly didn't mind the occasional sip. Bulma was babying her own glass of wine after making the switch. It was her third drink, so she wanted to make it last without going overboard. 

By the time his glass was nearly empty, the boys had gotten into a pissing contest, talking about their training and how they'll beat the other in a match. 

When Yamcha went as far as suggesting he might at least be able to take on Gohan, Bulma outright laughed. "In your dreams." 

"Hey, you have no place to say. It's not you in the ring." He scowled. 

"I have every right to state the obvious. Even Gohan is way out of your reach." She continued. 

"I'm saying you have no skin in the game. This is one discussion we don't need your endless input on" 

The woman growled. "I do too have skin in the game!" She gestured to Vegeta, who had been almost forgotten in his silence. Arms uncrossed as he drank down the last of his wine. _He really did come only for the food._

His food had been gone for some time now, however. Maybe the wine was like sand in an hourglass, the last thing keeping him there as he finished it. 

Then again, he leaned into his seat backing instead of standing up to leave. 

"Vegeta is using you, you get that, right? He isn't _your_ pawn, you're _his._ " Yamcha stated solidly. 

Bulma rose to her feet, thankful she didn't sway . "I'm _Bulma Briefs!_ I'm _no one's_ pawn! You want a real match? Vegeta versus Goku." 

Everyone, even the Saiyan reacted to her words. 

"You can't be serious. I know you aren't really saying that." Yamcha said with a shake of his head. "He wants to _kill him._ You don't really want to be a part if that, do you?" 

_I don't think Vegeta really wants to kill him, though. Is that naive?_

"I'm doing my part. Earth will have a target visible from every galaxy after that shit on Namek. Next guy who comes along will answer to Vegeta and I'm going to make sure he is ready, even if it means helping him surpass Goku!" 

Yamcha jumped out of his chair and Bulma was already scooting around Vegeta's chair to stand as a barrier, keeping the prince from getting dragged into the fight. 

"He is a murderer. He will kill us all. You can't really want that sort of future, Bulma. You are talking like a trait-" 

Bulma didn't slap him. She _punched_ him. Hard. 

As he cupped his cheek in shock, she jabbed him in the chest with her angry pointer finger. "Finish that sentence and I'll make sure Vegeta gives you the honor of being his first opponent as a Super Saiyan, because he _will_ become a Super Saiyan!" 

The bluette expected something back from Yamcha, maybe even the rest of the group. But she didn't expect the chair behind her to scrape and a hand to take her wrist. 

"We need to talk!" Vegeta barked, pulling her away from the table. 

"Hey-!" Called Krillin in her defense. 

"I'm fine, give us a minute!" She said with only half the rage she had felt, still seething about her Ex's comments. Oddly, she didn't feel bothered by the man that was dragging her by the arm and into a hall. 

As they approached the end, just outside the two bathrooms, he spun around. She didn't even have a second to glimpse his black eyes before he was reaching, taking her face in his hands and capturing her lips passionately. 

His mouth tasted like red wine, a strong difference from her white. He intoxicated her, making her feel light headed as they gracelessly pushed into the women's room. Vegeta locked the door with a click before picking her up and pressing her into the nearest wall. 

Bulma wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and shoulders, kissing him back with the same intensity. The anger she had felt easily transferred into lust as her dress rode up and she felt his stiffness against her panties. 

"You're impossible." He panted, moving his lips to her neck as he pulled the straps down her shoulders one at a time. "Saying such things…" The Saiyan peeled her dress over her breasts, pushing her bra down her ribs. "I shouldn't be in a bathroom with you." He grumbled, dipping his head down to lavish her bare breasts "I shouldn't want you like this." 

She threaded her fingers into his hair, whimpering at how his tongue flicked her nipple. "You always were a pretty passionate guy on the battlefield." The woman stifled a moan as he bit her lightly. "Makes sense that would cross over when it comes to sex." 

Vegeta snaked his hand down, finding her between her legs and stroking her through her undergarment. "This isn't going to be enough for me. It's been days since I had you last." 

Her panties were pushed aside and a single finger shoved into her. When she couldn't help the cry that escaped, Vegeta clasped his other hand over her mouth. "We need to stop fucking around where people can hear you." 

He started pumping his finger, adding another as she pulled his hair. Bulma was grateful for his palm muffling the noises she was making, although she found she didn't fully care if they heard them. 

His fingers withdrew, sliding her slick up to her clit and massaging her in circles. Her hands dropped to his shoulders as her eyes closed, focusing on the feeling of his body pinning her to the wall and the pleasure of his fingers. 

Vegeta popped off her tit and used both of his hands to jerk his own pants down. Then he was there with his eyes on hers. With more gentleness than the last time they were together, he pushed in. The Saiyan kept his gaze on her as she silenced herself with her own hands, going deeper until he could go no further. 

_This feels… intimate…_

"You're adjusting to me." He murmured, setting his forehead against hers as he rocked back and in languidly. 

"Does that mean you'll lose interest now?" She half teased as she breathed through his motions. A new, more vulnerable part of her needed to know for other reasons. 

"Not a chance." He growled, kissing her as he started thrusting with more purpose, turning her moans to hums against his mouth. 

His hand lowered between them to fondle her again, pushing her higher as his cock moved like a piston inside of her. 

_"~Ah, I love doing this with you."_ She purred, trying to move with him as she threw her arms around his neck and planted her own kisses along the column of his throat. 

"You were wrong earlier." The prince proclaimed between breaths. "I don't _not_ like you." 

For a moment Bulma felt her head clear, hearing what he said. _He likes me._ She stopped kissing him and buried her face in his shoulder to keep from screaming as he became more vigorous. 

The thoughts on the matter quickly purged as her focus returned to keeping as quiet as she could while he slammed in and out of her, his pleasured sounds now as loud as her hushed moans and whispers of affection. 

_"O-Oh gods, Vegeta."_ She crooned, feeling the coiling in her abdomen. On his next far-from-gentle thrust, her nerves set off and she shattered into her climax, arching off the wall as she clenched her teeth to avoid being heard. 

He lifted her face from the crook of his neck and crushed her lips with his own as he followed her over the edge with a final push on her cervix. 

Their ragged breathing marked the end of their third trist. They remained connected wordlessly, his head dropped to her shoulder, her arms around him holding him close as she stroked his slightly damp hair. 

"Does this count… as after care?" He mumbled, his body losing tension, supporting her mostly by pressing his slack weight into her. 

"Yeah." She simply replied, relishing the moment. 

_… I think I'm becoming attached to him…_

_… I like the way it feels in his arms._

_Get a hold of yourself, Bulma. It was the alcohol. This isn't real, it's purely physical._

"That, and if you can grab a roll of toilet paper." Bulma added, placing a kiss in his raven locks. 

The Saiyan grumbled, but withdrew from her, setting her down on unsteady legs. Already she could feel the drip streaking down her thigh. 

_Having implanted birth control really pays off with such an impulsive, virile guy._

Vegeta handed her the tissue roll and started washing in the sink while she cleaned herself up. Through everything, her panties had remained on, though it had been ripped to allow him easier access. At least they were still good enough to wear out. 

"Why are you walking like that?" He asked with a hint of prickly attitude. "The poison?" 

Bulma deposited her garbage in the receptacle. "No." She said with a flush, realizing he had never been around for this part. "This happens after we have sex. How do I explain it…" _I don't want him to think he did something wrong._ "I usually feel sore after, but it's a satisfied soreness. Does that make sense?" 

"Hn." Was his barest of responses, but his cheeks also turned pink as he dried himself and pulled his pants up. "I'm going back to the compound…" Vegeta trailed off as if thinking for a couple seconds, then he asked, "Are you done here?" 

"Hm?" She hummed, not sure herself. _I didn't think that far about this. I don't feel like staying now, I'm pretty tired and need a shower. Gods forbid things get awkward if they can tell we just had sex. _"Yeah. I want to go home." _  
___

He turned his back to her and kneeled on the tiles. "Good, get on." 

Bulma went beet red. "W-What?" 

_Doesn't he know how weird that would be in front of everyone? He isn't exactly known for giving out piggy-back rides!_

He turned over his shoulder to look back at her. "Really? That's where I cross the line? We just fornicated in a public restroom." The Saiyan faced forward with a "Tch", muttering about how ridiculous she was being. "You can't very well walk out of her like that." 

The bluette shook her head. "I can blame it on the wine, for all they know it could have hit me harder while we were gone." 

"Fine! Say it's the alcohol when they ask why I'm carrying you, just get on my back, Bulma!" 

_He used my name…_

"You'll be there on the way back, so you may as well hop on now." The man argued. 

_He doesn't know how to talk to people. But… his heart is in the right place, isn't it?_

"Well you don't have to be such an ass about it!" She grumbled as she saddled herself carefully on his back so her dress was tucked and covering enough skin to feel decent. His arms looped under her thighs as he stood up. 

_I can be an ass, too. Maybe that's what makes this work. If I can hear what he is really trying to say, does he do the same when I'm yelling?_

"Don't tell me how to act, woman." He hissed, but she could feel no tension in his body. The Saiyan wasn't really mad at all. 

_That's interesting._

Riding on his back was like nothing. It didn't seem like she weighed anything to him. He unlocked the door and left the bathroom, strolling down the hall as if it was completely normal that she was there. For all his drama and rage, he seems very comfortable in his skin. 

_Honestly, Vegeta is really confident despite doing something so questionable._

"W-What the fuck!" Yamcha shouted. "What are you doing with Bulma, Vegeta!" 

"Sorry guys, I'm feeling pretty drunk." She sighed theatrically, trying to seem more affected than she was. "Vegeta is taking me home now." 

"What did he do to you? You were fine when you left!" 

"Stop acting like a bitch. The woman is using her brain, unlike you." Vegeta stopped in his tracks and stared back at the man who was suddenly stomping after them. "She can't walk straight, so she asked for a ride home." 

"He wants to take advantage of you, Bulma. He's an evil, selfish man. Don't you remember that?" Yamcha gritted. 

Bulma decided not to take him on herself. The Saiyan carrying her seemed to be more than willing to step up. She let herself relax into his strong body. "Fuck off." Was all she uttered as she closed her eyes and imagined she was laying on a sun warmed rock. 

_Maybe I am a little tipsier after what we did._

"I think you were the one who wanted to take advantage of her. You sure are pissed that she'd rather ride _me_ than stay with _you_ ." 

Bulma blushed furiously, positive he used those words on purpose. "Can we go now?" She mumbled quickly. 

"Of course, _Princess._ " He said in a mocking tone to rub Yamcha the wrong way. It still made her heart beat a little faster. 

_Settle down, he just wants to make Yamcha more mad._

_So why can't I stop hearing 'Princess' over and over in my head?_

This time when her Ex continued to argue, Vegeta ignored him and walked right out the door. 

As soon as they were outside, he blasted off like a rocket. 

His hand grasping her forearm to ensure she wouldn't fall off>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn my love for italicsssss!
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'm going to come back and add chapter summary and better notes for this later, but I just need to post this for now.
> 
> *Speaking of italics, there was an issue with my HTML. I must have left a bracket open. I apologize to anyone who read before I corrected it. (I love italics, but NOT that much!)

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in some artwork for this fic, I have some on
> 
> Tumblr: scribbleambs
> 
> And 
> 
> Twitter: @ambientambs /ScribbleAmbs
> 
> I have something of a short comic version of the story for Chapter One, will post when finished or in pieces. If you like it, follow! If you don't, you don't!


End file.
